Podcast Transcript 2010-02-12
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – Feb 12th Transcript = Hey Farmers! Welcome to the Official FarmVille podcast! My name is Lexilicious, and I am the FarmVille Community Manager. This week, we are going to be going over some of our newest releases, I will be answering some User Submitted Questions about the FarmVille team and you guys are all going to get a sneak peek of things coming to FarmVille in the near future. Well, Valentine’s Day is just about here, and this week, FarmVille was really celebrating in style. We have released tons of new items and features that are sure to get you in the mood to spread the love this Valentine's Day. Early this week, we introduced the new Valentine’s Day Mailbox feature. bringing with it the ability to send your friends and Neighbors Valentines! While receiving Valentines from your friends may give you a warm, fuzzy feeling inside, you'll be extra excited to know that these Valentine's can be redeemed for special items. Upon opening your Gift Box, you will find a free Valentine's Mailbox waiting for you. Simply place your Mailbox on your farm and let the fun begin! If you "look inside" your Mailbox, you will be able to keep track of how many Valentine's you have collected and how you compare to your friends. I mean, who doesn't like a little healthy competition on Valentine's Day? In order to collect Valentines, you’ll have to receive them from friends. Clicking the ‘Ask for Love’ button will allow you to send a single Valentines Gift to any of your friends and give them the chance to send you one in return. You can also send Valentines to your friends via the Free Gifts Page. Upon receiving and accepting a Valentine it will appear in your Gift Box. Clicking "Use" will place the gift in your Mailbox automatically. As you collect Valentines, you will be able to redeem them for special Valentine's Day themed items. The more Valentine's you collect, the better the reward! For every 5 Valentines you collect, you’ll be able to post a Feed to your wall that will give your Neighbors a chance to collect a free Valentine. 10 Neighbors will be able to collect one free Valentine when clicking on the feed within 24 hours. As you collect Valentines, you will notice that your Mailboxes Temperature gauge increases. As your temperature increases, your Mailbox will change appearance. If you're interested in seeing how you compare to your Neighbors, clicking ‘Progress’ in the Valentines Mailbox menu will show how many Valentines you have in comparison to your friends. In addition to this, we also released the Unwither feature on Monday. All Farmers know there's nothing worse than withered crops. Until this release, there was nothing to be done but replant your crops and count your losses. Well Farmers, we have some good news. You can now purchase applications of Unwither to revive any withered crops. If you are in a neighborly mood, you can also use your applications of Unwither to revive any of your Neighbors withered crops! you can purchase a set of three Unwithers for 30 Farm Cash from the "Upgrade Farm" tab in the Market. Once you purchase sets of Unwither, they are placed in your gift box. You must have 8 or more plots of withered crops for Unwither to become available. If you would like to lend a helping hand to one of your Neighbors, simply visit their farm and you will receive a pop-up informing you that you can use an application of Unwither to bring their withered crops back to life. Your friends will be sure to thank you! If you visit a Neighbor's Farm who has not played in more than 30 days, you will be given the option to use a free application of Unwither to bring their withered crops back to life. On Tuesday, we continued to roll out our Valentine’s Day Features with the new Unwither Ring. This Valentine's Day, you can give the ultimate gift to your special someone. The owner of an Unwither Ring will never experience withered crops again! Unwither Rings can be purchased from the Market for 250 Farm Cash. Unwither Rings are only Giftable and can be sent to any Neighbor of your choice. Once you’ve selected the neighbor you’d like to give a ring to, you will be taken to the Ring Customization screen where you can select the type of metal you’d like for the ring, as well as the type of stone. If you’d like, you can also include a personal message to your neighbor.   Once you’ve clicked ‘Buy’, the Farm Cash will be deducted from your account and you will be given a confirmation message that will also give you the opportunity to post a message to your neighbor’s Wall. The next time your neighbor visits their farm, they’ll receive a pop-up informing them that you have sent them an extra special surprise. If you Neighbor opens their Giftbox, they will find your gift waiting for them. From there, they will be able to place the ring box onto their farm, but won’t be able to get the ring and your personalized message until Valentine’s Day, February the 14th. The new Unwither Ring is the perfect way to show someone you care. We have also released numerous Valentine’s Day themed Limited Edition Items. These new items are the perfect way to share your feelings with someone you care for. Deck out your farm for that special someone, or send them a Present from the Market! While you’re there, make sure to take a peek at our new Mystery Box and the new Lunar New Year and Mardi Gras themed Items! We also noticed that many members of our community were requesting additional Country Flags. As per your request, we have added eleven new Country Flags to the Market this week! And as with all of our new features, we would love to hear your feedback. If you have any opinions you would like to share, please visit the Official FarmVille forums or www.farmville.com. So, to really celebrate the spirit of Valentine’s Day, we have some awesome new events for you guys this week. The first one I want to talk about is the Valentine’s Day Decorating Contest. Now, this contest is actually pretty simple. Basically, I want you guys to submit pictures of your Valentine’s Day Themed Farms on the Official FarmVille Forums. The FarmVille team will be selecting our 10 favorite Farms, and our winners will be receiving 500 Farm Cash, and 500,000 coins. I mean, how awesome is that guys? Get out there, take a picture of your farm, and you could be one of our winners. We have also started a new weekly event for all of our players. Since the release of FarmVille, we have seen some amazing farms. From the creative and unique to the downright impressive, we have been blown away by the hard work and originality of our users. It's high time that our most talented Farmers get the recognition they deserve. Starting this week, you guys can submit a picture of your Farm for a chance to be our featured Farm of the Week! Our winning Farms will be displayed on the Official FarmVille Fan Page and our winners will receive 100 Farm Cash. For more information on this event, or for details on how to enter, please make sure to visit our official forums. That’s about it for releases, so let’s go ahead and get started with the User submitted questions segment of the podcast. Our First Question is from Christmasman1. “What has been your favorite "Limited Edition” item up to now? My personal favorite is actually one of our new releases. The Giant Panda is my favorite Limited Edition item thus far. I think the white owl is a very close second for me. Our last question is from Flames 21. “Where do you get the pictures for the FarmVille loading page?” Well, many of the farms that are featured on the FarmVille loading page are taken from our very own forums. We like to make sure to give recognition to our users who show talent and dedication to the game. What better way to do this than to show off their work for everyone to see? Many times, you will also see images of our decorating contest winners on the Loading Screen as well. And that’s it for our user submitted questions this week! Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who has participated so far. If you are interested in participating in this segment, and you have a question about the FarmVille team you would like answered, please feel free to check out the Official FarmVille Forums for more information. Alright! And that brings us to everyone’s favorite segment…. Its’ time for a sneak peek as to what will be coming your way in the near future! We always want to make sure that we have lots of great items for you guys to personalize your farms with. Keeping this in mind, we will be releasing some really awesome Winter Olympics themed Limited Edition Items in the near future. We will also be making various changes to the Horse Stable that will further assist you with your farming needs. In addition to this, you will even be able to change the color of your stable! And lastly, we will be expanding the capacity of Chicken Coops in the near future! Make sure to keep an eye out for all of these new features in the coming weeks! And I think that’s about it for this week! Again, my name is Lexi and I will see you guys soon! Happy Farming everybody! = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts